


I knocked the Winchesters up.

by orphan_account



Series: Black Is the Main Color [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Baby Werewolves, Biracial Character, Bisexual Character of Color, Bisexual Dean, Bisexual Sam, Bottoming from the Top, Brother/Brother Incest, Butt Slapping, Castiel Has a Crush on Dean Winchester, Childbirth, Clothed Sex, Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, Coming Untouched, Couch Cuddles, Couch Sex, Creampie, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Dean Has a Nice Butt, Dean Has a Sexuality Crisis, Dean in Heat, Dean's First Time With a Man, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Face-Sitting, First Time Bottoming, From Sex to Love, Full Shift Werewolves, Gay Sex, Interracial Relationship, Interrupting Sam, Knotting, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Multi, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Non-Human Genitalia, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Dean Winchester, POV Original Character, POV Sam Winchester, Pregnant Dean, Pregnant Sam, Pregnant Sex, Rough Sex, Sam Has A Bubble Butt, Sam Walks In, Sam in Heat, Sam is a Tease, Self-Lubrication, Shower Sex, Sibling Incest, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M, Topping from the Bottom, Unplanned Pregnancy, Walking In On Someone, Wendigo, Werebabies, Werewolf Biology, Werewolf Sex, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-03 05:37:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8699302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just read it to find out what happens.





	1. Chapter One

My P.O.V.

I was tired from the long day at work, so I decided to have a couple drinks at the local bar. When, I was inside, I set down next to a man who must have been there for a while because he stunk of booze, he also smelt like gunpowder and rock salt, which meant he was a hunter. I ordered a glass of whiskey and I asked the bar tender to leave it, I added some wolf bane to it so I could actually get drunk from it.

It was around midnight when the bottle of whisky was empty and my wolf bane was gone, I turned to the man next to me and saw he was out cold. So, I tapped him on the shoulder, when I did he came up with a groan and turn to look at me with the most beautiful pricing green eyes "what" he said in a deep sexy voice "nothing" I said turning my head forward 'what I'm I doing he's a hunter' I thought to myself. I heard him sit up and I look at out of the corner of my eye.

He tapped me on the shoulder and I turned around to look at him, when I do he smashed his lips with my, I don't know what came over me but I kissed him back "lets go get a motel" he whisper in my ear as he pulled away "sure" I replied. Lucky, for us the motel was only three blocks away, as soon as the door was closed the stranger started to kiss me again "wait before we do this what your name" I asked "Dean" he said, "Emmanuel" I told Dean.

It was long before our clothes were off, and was on top of him "wait, I never did this before" he said to me "what, pick up strangers at bars or sleeping with a guy", I asked him "the last one" he responded. Since it was his first time with a guy I knew I would have to go slow, sadly I didn't have any lube so I had to improvise, good thing the motel had little bottles of lotion on the nightstand. I grabbed one and put some on my fingers, I put one of them in him which made his breath catch, I thrust it in the I added another finger and started a scissoring motion until the third one was in. 

I take my fingers out, then I flipped him over so now he was on his stomach, I coated my 14in. dick with some of the lotion. I lifted his ass up a little so he wasn't completely on his stomach. I began to slowly push in to him, but it was a little hard because of how tight he was "damn baby, you're right this is your first time with a guy" I said to him, as I was now completely balls deep in him "fuck" he moaned out as I began to move my hips a little"oh, come on baby show Daddy how much you love this" I said as I picked up the pace, which was met with more moans and a couple groans out of him "I love it so much Daddy, fuck me harder" he said breathless.

"As you wish" I said as began a brutal pace.

He try to lift himself on his elbows, but I push him back, so his face was in the bed, after 40 minutes I can tell he was close" does baby want to cum" I said to him as I fuck him harder 'yes' he rubbed his head up and down on the bed his mouth a gape "then beg me to let you cum, baby" I lean down to his ear. 

"Please Daddy, let me cum" he moan out.

"That's my good little boy" I said to him "I think you deserve a treat."

I continued my brutal assault on his ass, until he came hands free. It wasn't long before I followed suit.

I came without releasing I accidentally knotted him, "shit" I breath out. 

He were like that for three hours before my knot depilated, I was surprised he didn't say anything about it, but I released why. It was because he past out from his own orgasm, I was too tired to leave so I just slept at the motel, I really hope it doesn't catch.

When I wake up the next morning I saw Dean was still asleep so I toke this as my chance to get while the gettin good. I walk back to the bar we where at last night and get into my car a drove home.

*Two weeks*

Dean's P.O.V.

It's been two weeks since I walked up in the sleazy motel gushing out a gallon of jizz, like seriously how many cum did that guy have. I never told Sammy it Cas for that matter, I was ashamed that I let a guy fuck me, like I was some sort of faggot, I don't have a problem with gays, but yeah me no gay. I was just packing up to go on, I stopped when I got this uneasy feeling in my stomach.

So, I ran to the bathroom to vomit out the content in my stomach, Sam came in just as I was done "Dean, are you alright" he said to me his words laced with concern.

"Fine" I answered.

"Are you sure" he asked again "yes" I spat back at him.

 

I learned we where going back to to Mississippi, where I had my first one night stand with a guy, I just hope I don't see him again.

It was a three hour drive from were we where, as we drove I got that some sickly feeling again, so I stop the car and got out and puked again.

Sam didn't get out he just stayed in the car, when my stomach was completely empty I went back to the car. I waited before I started the car "are you all right," Sam asked "yeah, just great" I said sarcastically

"Dean,"

"What"

"Do you think we should forget about the hunt."

"No"

He didn't say anything after that so I started the engine up and drove.

We pulled up to a motel for the night, which seemed like I been here before, we decided to rest then go into town for clues.

My P.O.V.

It was a rough couple of days, a wendigo come into town and kill seventeen people, and now in hiding, which means that it's going to draw hunters. So, I had to lay low for awhile because they might track me down, like seriously what the hell is a wendigo during in Mississippi anyway.

I was jogging down the street when I smelled a scent I haven't smelled in away, my curiosity got the best of me, so I went to check to see if it was him. When, I got around the corner I saw him, he was walking with another man that was like a inch taller then me. It took me awhile before I realized his scent was different then last time we had sex, 'shit' I thought to myself 'it caught'.

I decided to eardrop on my them with my super hearing "we need to find the wendigo, Sammy" Dean said "no, what we need to do is get you to a hospital, Dean your sick we need to make sure it's not serious" the man named Sammy said.

Damnit, it did catch.

Sam's P.O.V.

I was worried about Dean, he has been throwing up all night and this morning.As we were walking down the street, a man bumped into us, he was wearing a pair of black gym shorts, and shirtless.

His brown skin was dripping sweat and he had his dreads in kinda ponytail, so I guess he was out jogging.

"Oh my, bad I wasn't paying attention to where I was going" he said.

"It's alright" I said, "hi, I'm Emmanuel" he said lifting his hand up to me "Sam and this is my brother, Dean" I said shaking his hand and pointed to Dean. But when I looked at Dean he turned pale white and it looks like he was going to throw up again "Dean, are you alright" I asked him.

"Fine. Uh, what did you say your name is." He said the first part to me, but the second part to the man in front of us.

"Emmanuel, why?" He asked.

"No reason, uh Emmanuel can I talk to you over there." 

"Sure"

Dean's P.O.V.

"What the hell do you think you're doing" I asked him a bit pissed off that this guy just ran in to me when my brother around, like come really, "oh, so you remember me" he asked.

"Yes, I do, know answer my question what in hell do you think you're doing. I said to him.

"While I was out for my morning jog, when I happen to stumble into you" he said shifting his weight from his toes to the balls of his feet, "and what makes you think that was a good idea" I asked him. "Well, the real reason I bumped into you guys is because I have to tell you I'm a werewolf and I got you pregnant" he said to me as he was still shifting his weight.

I didn't say anything, I just stared at him "you're crazy" I said as I begin to walk away "no, wait I can prove it" he said, I stop and turned back to him. His eyes were now red and not brown anymore, he had shape canine teeth, and long claws, I was able to reach for my gun, but for some reason I couldn't.

"Okay you proved the werewolf thing, know how are you going to prove I'm pregnant" I said to him, he moved over to me and grabbed my hand and put it to my stomach.

I could feel it, it growing inside me, I pulled my head away, I looked at him confused, shocked, scared, and pissed, I was pregnant and it was by a werewolf. I didn't say anything all I did was run back to Sam "Dean" I heard him call me, but I didn't stop I just kept running, I ran so fast I ever past Sam. I could feel tears running down my cheeks, when I was tired I stopped running and I found myself in a park, I sat on a bench.

"Dean, are you okay" I heard Sam voice, but I didn't say anything, all I did was cry, like what the hell way am I even crying for. What I should do is go back and shoot that son of a bitch for doing this to me, but I don't I just sit there and cry.


	2. Chapter Two

Dean's P.O.V.

After, that fiasco in the park I went back to the motel and Sam went looking for the wendigo, I should be out there helping him, but instead I'm in here crying my eyes out. I was about to go to sleep when I felt this heat in my lower stomach, and I felt something wet coming out of my asshole. I take my pants and underwear off to see what the wet stuff was, I put my finger to my hole and as soon as I pressed my finger against it, it was engulfed inside of me and i moaned from it.

I began to finger myself and jack off, it was long before I came, but that didn't help because I was hard in no time.

I was about to jack off again when there was a knock at the door, I really didn't feel like getting up, but I do I put my underwater back on and when to answer the the. When I open the door I wasn't surprised to see the man who ruined my life, I was about to slam the door in his face, but he stopped my and pushed the door open.

"What the fu..." I started but was cut off by him smashing his lips together with my. I tried to break away, but he was stronger and I really didn't want to, so I kissed back. He moved his hands down my back to my ass and began to grope it which caused me to moan "god, you have a great ass for a white guy" he said to me as he broke the kiss.

"Why are you here" I asked him "because I smelt that you needed my help" he said before crashing are lips back together. He were making out for a good minute before I heard a ripping sound, and I realized that he clawed a hole in my boxer briefs.

I can tell because I felt cold air on my asshole, I was able to say something about it, but when I pulled away my shirt was thrown over my head and i was in nothing but the ripped briefs.

I was push on the bed and watch as he took his clothes off, when he was done he was all over me again. He pulled away from me for a moment then I was flipped over on my stomach"you like doggy style, huh" I teased know I shouldn't be "you're damn right" he whispered in my ear which sent a shiver down my spine.

I was about to reply but was stopped when he slammed into me which causes my breath to catch, he was so rough but I loved it I wanted more "faster" I said to him not ashamed at all "tell daddy how much you love me pounding your sweet ass first" he said with a grunt at the end "I love it daddy, I love taking your hard throbbing cock in my sweet ass" I replied back which in turn made him go faster.

I was moaning like crazy not caring if the people next door hear us, we were going at it for awhile then I felt his dick growing inside me, I just thought it was that thing from last time we had sex, but it wasn't I realized that when I felt claws run down my back, they weren't deep enough to make me bleed but deep enough I could feel it. But what really made me realize it was I began to feel his furry leg against mine 'I can't believe he was changing inside of me' I thought to myself, my eyes went wide with realization, I was about to make him pull out but before I could, he hit something that makes me moan,so I just let him fuck me on his literary monster cock. 

I was in so much pleasure that I couldn't lift the upper half of my body, then I felt him lift me up to his chest which was covered in fur, he pounded it my with a clawed hand around my throat. Now he was fucking me while I was sitting on his lap, he was fucking me so good that I didn't hear the door open and I sure as hell didn't hear Sam come in.

Sam's P.O.V.

I wasn't able to find the wendigo so I came back to the motel and I saw something I never thought I would ever see, Dean being fucked by a giant black werewolf "fuck me harder Daddy" I heard Dean moan. I can't believe my own two eyes and ears as I watch my older brother and hear the sounds his making while he gets fucked by a monster and I was being turned on by it.

"Dean" I said, they stop what they were doing and looks at me "hi, Sammy" he said with a huge smile on his face. The werewolf looked at me with hunger in those red eyes of his and he licked his lips, he pulled out of Dean and rush to me, I was able to grab my gun but he was to fast and know it from my hand.

When he knocked the gun out of my hand, he picked me up in one swift motion and ripping through the sit of my jeans and even my underwear. Strangely enough he only ripped the part that cover me ass, the rest was still intact. He flipped me upside down, now my ass was near his mouth and my face was near his dick, which was huge, it had to be at least 16inch long and 5inchs wide. I was going to punch him in the balls so he can let me go, but I don't when something wet and slippery entered my body, I moaned as it went deeper.

Suddenly, it stop and what I'm was pretty sure his tongue was now gone and I was turned right side up and pushed against the wall. Then, he shoved his dick into me, it hurts so bad, I wanted to stop, but it didn't and he began to thrust into me which made it hurt more. 

I began to tear up, but then it started to feel good,I didn't want to like it but I did , he begins to go faster and my moans got louder. Suddenly,my belt was taken off and my pants were undone, then, there was something wet on my dick, I could tell that it was someone's mouth, which could have only been Dean. Ok, now I being fucked by a werewolf and getting a blowjob from my brother, can this day get any weirder,"going to breed Sammy like you bred me, Daddy" Dean said as he took his mouth off my dick, and began stroking it instead.

"Why are you calling him Daddy he's more like a Brute" I said which was met with a hard thrust, which made me gasp.

"Hey, don't call my Daddy a Brute" Dean huffed out, I wasn't looking because my face was pressed against a wall, but I can tell he was pouting.

I was about to make a witty remark, but I was cut off when the Brute start to rub against my sweet spot and I started to see white, like I literally started to see white.

Then I felt Dean put me back into his mouth, it was long before I came in Dean's mouth, I thought he would spit it out, but he didn't instead he swallowed, well at least I think he did. Also, it wasn't long before I felt him starting to feel something wet and his dick started to grow as well.

"What the fuck", I breathed out.

I begin to to pass out from the pressure of my stomach being filled with his cum. 

 

Dean's P.O.V.

Sam's cum tasted weird, well it really didn't have a taste, which made it taste weird, I guess I don't know I'm to horny to think. But I can't get any because Daddy was still stuck inside of Sam filling him up, which made Sam's stomach bulge under his shirt, and it made him look ten months pregnant.

I waited there until he free from Sam. Which was only twenty minutes and he was freed from him. When, he was loose he picked Sam up bridal style,and he takes Sam to the bathroom, I can hear the water running and then it stopped.

Six minutes later, he came out in human form carrying Sam pass me to the other bed on the far wall, and puts him down. I look at him and saw he was looking at me "Daddy" I called out to him, but he did reply.

He just looked at me with a frown on his face, I crawled to the other bed that was next to the one Sam is on. I stretched my arms out over the bed and looked up back at him "Daddyyyy" I whined.

I was horny and I want him to fuck me, like right now. He walked over to the side of the bed I was on and he pulls me up by my hair and pushed his lips into mines.

He breaks away and pushes me down on my back to the bed, he climbs on top of me and pushed inside me. I wrap my arms around his neck as he thrust into me, it was like the first to times. He was more gentle, but he was still able to make me see stars.

It was long before we came and him clasping on top of me and us both falling asleep.


	3. Chapter Three

Dean's P.O.V.

When I woke up I was in another room that I've never seen before and naked, Sam was asleep next to me and he was naked to. 

"Sam, wake up" I said as I shake him. He grunts, and shrugs me off "walk up, you bitch" I smacked him with a pillow "what" he said, his voice laced with sleep.

"Get your lazy ass up."

"Noooo,my ass hurts when I move," he whined.

I roll my eyes as I got up off the bed. I see who who ever brought us here, they also brought are bags to. I got dressed and went down stairs, it was a pretty nice place. I walk in to the kitchen and there was a note on the refrigerator 'Dean or Sam, if either one of you read this I just want you to know that I'm so sorry for the things I do to you both, and there is a pecan pie in the frigerator, Love Emmanuel'.

"I just may be able to forgive you, Emmanuel" I said as I put the note down and take the pie out of the refrigerator.

My P.O.V.

I set in the bar I met Dean in two weeks ago drinking my sorrows away.

I drunk another glass of whisky, before I paid my tab and left. I walk to my car and started the engine up l, and drove back home.

I really hope they don't shoot me when I get there.

*Forty five minutes*

When I pulled into the driveway I can see that the lights are on. I unlocked the front door and walked inside"hello" I shouted. I walk into the living room, cut on a light and what I so amazed me. 

Dean freakin Winchester was long out on my couch, laying on his stomach, butt ass naked, he looks at me "hi, Daddy, I missed you" he said with a smirk on his face "what are you doing" I asked him, a little stunned and turned on by this.

"I've been waiting for you, Daddy, I've been a bad boy and I need to be punished" he said, stretching like a cat, and no his butt was in the air, then, he lays back down and turned sideways "oh, really and what has Daddy little bad boy done" I moving over to the couch he was on.

"Something so bad I can't say,"

"Really, so what do you think your punishment should be"

"I think you should spank me Daddy"

I smirk down at him which was met with a smirk of his own, I picked him up and laid him over my lap "how many spanks do you know" I asked him "thirty, Daddy" he said "ok, count for me and if you miss a number I start over and if you see each one right, I'll give you a treat" I said. 

SMACK "o...one"

SMACK"t..t.two"

By the twenty ninth smack, Dean had miscounted, so I started over again. By the time I was done his ass was a bright red, and his was panting hard "you been a good boy taking your punishment, I think you deserve a reward" I said to him rubbing my hand over his ass.

I lift him up so that I could undo my pants, I pulled me pants and underwear down to my knees. 

"Come here baby, and come ride, Daddy" I said to him with a broad smile on my face.

"My pleasure" he said with a smirk on his face, climbing onto my lap. He begins to lower himself onto I was completely inside of him. He let out a moan as he begins to bounce up and down.

"Tell Daddy, how much you love my big black cock" I said to him.

"I love your big black cock in my little white ass, I want you to rip it apart with your massive dick." He moaned out as he continued to ride me.

"You love that much, huh,"

"Yes"

"Good"

As he rode me I took his nipple into my mouth, and start to suck on it, which made Dean moan louder. 

 

"It's a shame you're already pregnant because if you weren't I fuck you until you were filled with my pups. I fill you up to the brim with my seed, I'll bred you so much and so hard that you wouldn't be able to walk for years" I said as I pulled away from his nipple.

"Come on man, why'd you have to say that" he said, his face bright red.

"Aww, is my bad boy blush'n" I teased.

"Sh..shut u..up, you ass" he stuttered.

He rode me for fifteen minutes more before he came, he grinds against my dick as he come down from his orgasm, which made me came deep inside him.

I pull out and lay us down on the couch, lucky the couch was big enough for both of us to lay down on. I pull him in to my chest, I don't even bother trying to pull my pants back up, I just lay there like that cuddling Dean.

"So what did you do" I asked him.

He looks up at me with a confused look, the his face change when he released what I was talking about "I ate the whole pie and didn't leave you none." He said.

"That's it you ate the pi.. wait you ate that whole pie by yourself" I asked stunned l.

"Yeah, you mad"

"Nah, I don't even like pecan pie, my friend made that for me" 

We laid there for a while, then I heard keys unlocking the front door. And my roommate came into the living room. She looked at me and Dean "really" she asked not surprised at all.

"Hi, Olivia" I said with a smile on my face.


	4. Chapter Four

Dean's P.O.V.

"Don't hi me, Emmanuel, and really on the couch" she said

I looked up to see I pretty red head with, pale skin, green eyes, and she was wearing sky blue scrubs.

"Come on, its better than last time when I did it on the kitchen table" he said.

"Ugh, don't remind me, so how's your new boy toy" she asked.

"This is Dean, Dean Winchester" he said with a smirk on his face.

She looked stunned her mouth agape, eyes blown wide "say what, the Dean Winchester that hunt monsters and kill demons for a living, that Dean Winchester" she asked. "The very one" he said proudly "I am right here you know" I said.

"Yes, you are" she said.

I was so uncomfortable, laying here naked with this woman looking at me, I guess Emmanuel could tell "hey, Olivia can you leave only, and can you go check on Sam for me" he said to her.

"Wow, both the Winchester brothers" she said walk in up the stairs.

"His in my room"

"Okay"

Sam's P.O.V.

I woke up to a red head sitting down on the bed looking at me, I jump in surprised, which was a bad idea because a wave of pain shot from my lower back.

"He over did, huh" she said.

"Who are you" I asked, trying to cover myself.

"I'm Olivia, Emmanuel's roommate" she said.

I tried to get up, but was met with another wave of pain.

"Here, let me help you" she said moving closer to me, I didn't move back when she place two fingers on my forehead. When, she removed them the pain was gone"well, I guess I'll see you later" she said get up and leaving.

I got up and put some clothes on.

Dean's P.O.V.

I looked up to see that Emmanuel had his eyes closed. I moved his arm that was around my waist, but before I could move, his eyes opened.

"Where you going" he asked.

"Oh uh, to take a shower" I replied.

"Oh, great. Can I join" he asked looking down at me with the most impossible to resist puppy dog eyes.

"Sure" I said, which made him smile.

We get up and he takes me to the bathroom upstairs. We got to the bathroom and it was huge, but it was the biggest bathroom I've ever seen. I was amazed to say the least, I looked around the bathroom and my eyes landed on the shower. It was a walk in shower with glass as the curtains and door.

Emmanuel got undressed and walks into the shower; he cuts on the facet. 

"Comin' in are what" he asked.

I walk into the shower, and closed the door behind me, I was behind him a little nervous to be taking a shower with him, Emmanuel turned and look at me at me, "come on I'm not goin' bite, not unless you want me to" he said smirking at me. I move closer to the shower head and was met with warm water, he got behind me and started rubbing soap on my back.

I feel him go lower to my crack, he begins to rub in. I was holding back from moaning, until a soapy finger slides into me, he starts to push it in and out.

While, he was doing that I felt something gooey drip out of me, he pulled his finger out, which was replaced by his dick. He turned me away from the water, and pressed my face against the wall.

He pushed in and out of me, and I being to moan louder "h..harder"I moaned out.

"Tell, Daddy how much you love it" he said.

"I love it Daddy" I said, I don't know why, but I love to call him Daddy, I don't know why, but I do and I'm not ashamed about it. 

"God I love when you call me Daddy" he grunted in my ear, picking up the pace. There was a knock at the door and then it opens "Dean" I hear Sam say.

"Are you in here" I hear him asked.

"Yeah, what" I asked.

"Castiel is calling you" 

"Tell'm I'm busy" I said to him, which was met with a harsh thrust from Emmanuel which causes me to moan "yeah, very busy" Sam said sarcastically as he left the room. About, two minutes of Sam left, there was another knock on the door and it opening again.

"Dean" I heard Cas say.

"Cas, what are you doin' here, in the bathroom, while I'm in the shower, without any clothes on" I said to him hope he catch the hint.

"I'm sorry to barge in but I have to tell you something that is of the utmost importance" 

"Ok but can this wait, give me about fifteen minutes" I said holding a moan. I guess Emmanuel didn't because he started to get faster and harder.

I couldn't help it a moan come out"Dean are you alright" Cas asked "peach, but Cas can you tell me when I'm done" I asked.

"Sure thing Dean" and with that he left.

 

I felt Emmanuel starting to hit something inside me, which was met with more moans and grunts of pleasure. I came two minutes after, then Emmanuel followed.

I pant as I tried to catch my breath. I can feel his cum running at of my ass and down the back of my leg.

Sam's P.O.V.

Cas came back from up to stairs; into the living room, were me and the red head where .

"How did it go" I asked him.

"I couldn't tell him" he said sitting down on the couch far from us "I wouldn't sit there" she said not looking up her medical book.

Cas shot up and looked down at the couch in confusion, "while it was nice meeting the both of you, but I'm going to take a shower and go to bed, so bye" she said closing the book and getting up and leave the room.

As she was leaving, Dean walked in wearing gray sweat pants and a white tight fitting shirt "so, Cas, what is so important that you interpreted me in the shower" Dean asked, which made me scoff, which made made him look at me with a stern look.

"Sam, can you come here" I heard Emmanuel call from up stairs.

"Ok, I'm going to go see what he wants and you and Cas can talk about what ever Cas has to say to you" I said as I left the room, I walked up the stairs. "Emmanuel" I called " in here" I heard him from the room I woke up in, when I walked into the room I saw Emmanuel laying on the bed naked.

"Close the door" 

"What do you want"

"To see you"

"Well I'm here, can i go now"

"No, not until I'm done"

I looked at him confused"done with what" I asked him "with you" he said, he got off the bed, and walked towards me. I didn't move, I just stood there. He ws inches away from my face, I erased those few inches and crashed are lips together. The kiss wasn't rough, it was gentle and caring, I can feel him unbutton my shirt. I kicked my shoes off, without breaking the kiss, when my shirt was off he started to undo my pants and pulled them down, kicking them off.

"Wait" I said pulling away for air "what is it, do you not want to do this" he asked. "No, its not like that its just...." I started but could find the words to finish it "then what's the problem" he sounded confused.

"I want you to.." I can't say it, I can feel my face heat up every time I think about what I want to say "Sam are you alright, your body turning red" he said getting closer feel my forehead.

"I want you to fuck me in your wolf form" I blurted out "huh" he said pulling away his hand " I want you to fuck me in your wolf form" I repeated.

"Oh, you wanna get fucked like a true bitch" 

"What's that"

"It's what we call a human partner what's to be fucked by werewolf partner in wolf form"

I looked away and shook my head 'yes'.

"Then say it" 

"I want to be fucked like a true bitch" I whispered, still looking away.

"What, I couldn't hear you" he said.

"I want to be fucked by you. I want to be knotted, to be filled with your pups, to not be able to walk for weeks because I was to fucked fill of your cum."

"Whoa, I didn't say you had to say all that now, but sure I will, take off your underwear and get on your hands and knees."

I do what he says, taking off my boxers and get on the ground, I could hear the crack of bone. Then, I felt a wet slippery tongue over my hole, I crawled away from him and he followed and his tongue was at my hole again.

I turn around and faced him to see that he was in a different wolf form, this form looks more like a wolf just bigger than one, I crawled over to him and I started to tease his prepuce. His dick began to poke at of it, it actually looks like a wolf penis,it wasn't big like it was in his human form, but it was a lot thicker, when it was completely out I crawled over to the bed. I had my upper half of my body on it, then I felt his tongue again, but that was replaced by something much bigger.

In one swift motion his entire dick was balls deep in me, it burn from the stretching as he pulled out and pushed back in, in a brutal pace. After, twenty five minutes of him pounding into me I cum, which was followed by him knotting me.

Forty two minutes later his knot begins to go down, he pulls off and begins to lick my hole again, when he was done with that he mounted me again and fuck me. 

We were like that for two hours before I felt my stomach swell up with his cum. While he was still knotted to me I hear the door open, I turned around the best I could, to see Dean stand there with a blank expression on his face before he left out closing the door


End file.
